


Forever Near My Heart

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Junmyeon is having a mental breakdown, but a certain healer comes to him at the right moment.





	Forever Near My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write for EXO fandom! :)

Junmyeon looked up at the sky. No blue color appeared in the sky –it was all grey. His hands trembling in his pocket and he wasn’t sure whether it was because of the coldness of December or his weak side showed up.

Three Chinese members were out and since Kris left, the burden of a sole leader was on his shoulder. Not that he wanted to complain, but he apparently was used to share anything with the other leader. He gritted his teeth to push the tears back into his eyes. He stomped his feet on the floor of the very top of the building, mildly cursing his tears that threatened to escape.

Then he just fell down on the floor, facing the concrete safety hedge. Folding his knees close to his body, he buried his face between his own knees and crying. The comments were harsh, he read it. The ones that saying he was incapable to be a glue, to be a thread that seaming the members together. It wasn’t one, but three members.

And Yixing was the only one left.

Junmyeon cried harder. Yixing leaving the group was the worst thing that could happen in his life. Even if the world ends, or he had to kneel in front of Yixing, he needed to make sure the man would be forever in the group.

Junmyeon had to. He had to because he had given all his heart to Yixing. He was sure he couldn’t stand more separation.

As Junmyeon inhaled a deep breath, he felt someone hugged him from behind. A pair of arms sneaked to his chest, making circles like the hands want to ease the pain there. Junmyeon inhaled the familiar scent –a scent of a flower. He wiped his tears, sat comfortably between the other man’s legs on the floor and laid back, letting the person he knew even without turning his head to pamper him.

“Having another mental breakdown, Leader-nim?” a muffled chuckle was heard and a kiss on Junmyeon’s right cheek followed.

“Kris Hyung, Lu-ge and Tao left. Don’t you see how maknae changed after Lu-ge left?” Junmyeon started to ramble. “It’s my fault.”

“Enough with blaming yourself, my guardian angel. Sehunnie will be alright. Lu-ge promised him a regular visit to Korea, you know. Don’t worry about them.”

“Huh? He did?” Junmyeon turned his head to look at Yixing. “When?”

Yixing rolled his eyes and hit Junmyeon’s temple weakly with his own temple. The dancer shrugged his shoulder, “Baekhyun.”

Upon hearing a particular name of the biggest source of everyday gossips, Junmyeon nodded. “I see.”

“Let my healing hands work its magic to your body.” Yixing said and made another circles on Junmyeon’s chest and stomach.

The leader was thankful at the gestures as it lifted some of the burden he felt and closed his eyes. “You’ll never leave, right?”

“Why would I?” Yixing tightened the hug. “You’re here. My heart is here,” he patted Junmyeon’s left chest. “I need to make sure it beats every day. That means I have to be with you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, bookmarks are really appreciated :)


End file.
